


just for the now

by skripka



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, all the grumpies, booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: He's way too tired for this if he's waxing poetic about Logan's shoulders





	just for the now

**Author's Note:**

> dumbphilomel wanted Scott/Logan. I was offered Firefly M/S. How could I say no? *gropes* to dirty_diana for the most smashing beta.

The sun is wanly peeking through the curtains. Scott hasn't slept at all. Emma's curled up, breathing gently. He tells himself he shouldn't be annoyed because she's asleep and he isn't, but he is. Annoyed.

He rolls to a sitting position, and glares at the square of light that slowly brightens. Scott feels his face screw up in a scowl, and gets out of the bed, angrily pulling on a pair of jeans. He's searching for a shirt when he hears a noise downstairs.

Instantly, his brain goes into gear, and he's halfway down the stairs before he thinks. Scott is too tired to question his reflexes, and just follows his feet to the kitchen.

Logan is sitting there, a bottle in his hand. Scott frowns as he enters.

"This is a school, you know."

"So?" Logan smirks and takes another sip of his beer.

"You are, supposedly, one of the teachers."

"That's what your girlfriend says."

Scott runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "That's not..."

"Whatza matter, Scott? Emma toss you out?" 

"No!" he nearly shouts, a bit too quickly. Scott winces and drops his voice. "The point is that you're supposed to set an example, Logan."

Logan pushes off the bar, and tosses Scott a look. "You told me to get a beer the other day. Hell, you drink beer nearly as often as I do."

"Not at six thirty in the morning!"

"So? I was out all night. In costume," he adds, balefully. Scott doesn't flinch. "This is just to relax me before I crash."

"Hrmm." Scott crosses his arms and frowns. No way is he backing down on the costume thing. It really wasn't his idea, but it still makes sense. Logan shrugs and knocks back the rest of the beer, tossing the bottle in the recycling bin.

"Going to bed now," he grunts. Scott shakes his head.

"Need someone to tuck you in?" he says, sarcastically. Logan pauses, and his nostrils flare.

"Only if you're offering." Logan steps in and looms over Scott. "What crawled up your butt, Summers?"

Scott isn't really interested in going there, especially not with Logan. And Logan smells like gunpowder. The hell?

"Did you get shot?"

Logan shrugs again, and from two feet away, it's like mountains moving over...something. Scott blinks. He's way too tired for this if he's waxing poetic about Logan's shoulders. He tunes in to what Logan is saying.

"Once. Healed. It happens."

Scott scowls. He doesn't need this. Not this early. "I'm going back to bed."

Logan's laugh is nearly a bark. "Not gonna tuck me in, Summers? I was looking forward to it."

Scott glowers. Logan smirks. "What's the matter, not getting enough ass?"

He doesn't need to use his powers. Scott's momentum knocks Logan on his ass, and he's straddling him on the kitchen floor. Logan smirks, and Scott gets the feeling that he's being humored. It pisses him off. "Shut. Up."

Logan sniffs the air. "You pissed off Emma, didn't you? That's why you're out of bed. And being so...pissy."

Scott sneers. "Great command of the language there, Logan."

"What can I say. I'm the muscle." Logan's not moving, not trying to get out from under Scott. The thought _he can't be comfortable_ brushes across Scott's mind. But he's not inclined to move just for Logan's sake. Nor is he going to move just because Logan's hands land on his hips, fitting in like they belong.

Logan grins. "Been a while, hasn't it, Summers?"

Nor is he going to react to that comment. "I wasn't keeping track. And fuck off."

"Rather do that in bed."

Scott just glares. He's not reacting to the heat of Logan's body. Or the sheer power of him, just a few thin layers of fabric away. Or to the pulse of Logan's fingers as he begins to rub.

He tries the hollow excuse. "I'm with Emma, now."

"Not right now, you're not."

"Fuck off, Logan." Heat there. God, what is it about Logan that gets him so hot, under the collar and under the skin as well? Scott doesn't want to move--it's too much like it was, too much like he used to miss, but he's dying to wipe that smirk off Logan's face.

"Told you already..." Logan doesn't get further before Scott seals his mouth with a clash of lips and teeth. Somebody grunts, and Logan's hands are wrapped around his ass, grinding their flesh together.

And this is so wrong and so hot--what would the students, what would the team, what would Emma say? The two of them, rutting on the floor, Scott biting and ripping at Logan's jaw, the copper flash of blood right before it heals? Logan groaning and pushing and holding back because he could hurt Scott so easily and Scott on the edge of begging him to do it anyway?

It's not enough. It's too much. Scott comes, with a red flash and a would-be-scream of frustration that's swallowed by Logan's neck. His muscles are like jelly as the haze recedes and Logan pulls out from under him, straddling his chest and yanking at the fly of his jeans.

"C'mon." Logan's voice is rough with desire and Scott finds his cock in his mouth. He sucks automatically, hands spasming, trapped underneath Logan's heavy thighs. Logan curses as he comes, bitter and hot as Scott swallows, briefly thinking of the mess he would have to clean if he spat.

Scott's somewhat gratified to see Logan get to his feet unsteadily. He cants up on his elbows and watches Logan button up. 

"Going to bed now?" God, he hopes he doesn't sound petulant as he feels. Not that he regrets anything--not at the moment, anyway.

Lips pursed, a faintly familiar look, Logan looks down at Scott. "I don't...If you're angry at yourself, Scott, don't use me take it out on yourself, okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Logan shrugs. "Look. We've been done for a while, but this? This wasn't like it used to be. At all."

"People change." Scott only adds _people die_ in his thoughts. But it's there, palpable between them. Logan only huffs a breath.

"Whatever." His foot shifts the rug back into place. "Go back to bed, Scott." Logan turns with an exasperated wave. "See you later."

Scott collapses back onto the floor. It's comfortable enough for now. He can always move later.


End file.
